Sunao na Niji chapter 18
by Sasunaru033
Summary: Sunao na Niji chapter 18, read the rest of the story on my deviantart: Sasunaru033.   Thank you, and enjoy reading.


Title: Sunao na niji (honest rainbow)  
>Author: SasuNaru033<p>

Pairing: NarutoxHinata / NarutoxSasuke / ShikamaruxTemari  
>Warnings: shounen-aiyaoi, language, violence.

Please don't read if you don't like malexmale.

Sunao na niji chapter 18

"How are you feeling?" Naruto asked him as he handed Sasuke a can of soda. He lowered himself next to Sasuke on the couch and looked at him smile. "Heh. What do you think? Tired." But that was alright, because it felt damn good. Naruto kissed his cheek and wrapped his arm around him.

"I love you."

Sasuke looked up at him and brushed his fingertops over his lips. "I love you too..." Eyes looked at eyes and skin was touching other skin. Before he knew it Naruto had already pressed him on the couch and they were making out again. It was rough, messy and unsteady and in the meantime hands were groping other things. Sasuke groped Naruto's manhood and touched it while Naruto was playing with Sasuke's nipples underneath his shirt.

"Aah-I can't get enough of you-ah." Naruto moaned.

"Just shut up and ta-"

Sasuke stopped talking once the doorbell was heard. Naruto looked up, panting and Sasuke's hand stopped on his manhood. Oh seriously, great timing. He was almost fucking Sasuke again and this time on the couch and his member was already painfully hard. "It's okay, take it." Sasuke whispered underneath him.

Naruto pushed himself up and stood up while Sasuke quickly put his shirt back down and tried to get his blush away from his face. Naruto unlocked the door and opened it. "Hey, Naruto. What are you doing?" Naruto's face sank in shock. He opened the door for ihim/i?

Kiba walked in with one bright smile and took his shoes off. "Wh-What are you doing?" Naruto asked him. Oh no, he could inot/i be thinking of actually staying here now, right? Naruto twitched at the uncomfortable feeling inside his pants. "What do you mean? I am ibored/i! Nobody is home, Shikamaru isn't there, the girls aren't there, Sasuke was gone, dude! You're my life saver! I thought I would die of-" He continued his lifetime talk but stopped when he noticed Sasuke on the couch. Naruto had closed iand/i locked the door behind him again although that wasn't neccesary anymore and followed Kiba to the living room.

"Oh, so you were here?"

Sasuke just waved at him before he looked back, his face cracked from shock. iOh fucking god, no./i Kiba let himself fall right next to Sasuke and stared at the televison for a bit but already found it boring enough. "Nah, let's do something fun. Like hang out somewhere, play games or whatever."

"Kiba... I don't think this is the right time."

"Hah? Why not?"

"B-Because... um..."

Sasuke looked up at the blond and gave him a warning look. "Yeah... never mind." Naruto replied back in a sigh as he let himself drop next to the other side of Sasuke. Sasuke looked at him and noticed the small flush on his face. And just that was enough to figure out he was hard. Sasuke looked back at Kiba and smiled at him. "So did you have anything in mind? Because you probably won't be hearing an idea coming from us..."

Kiba scratched the back of his head. "Hm~ I don't know yet."

"Aren't you throwing that party tomorrow? Why do you need to do something right now too?" Naruto just sighed. Kiba pouted at him. "You just don't get it Naruto, I can't sit still. I will die." Naruto gave him a look. "And that's why you have to get us involved?" Sasuke looked at the blond and punched him in the sides.

"He's ticked off."

"Yeah, I noticed..." Kiba trailed off. Because it was weird. Naruto was really alike to him but now he suddenly doesn't want to do anything? He thought he could always count on him when things like this happened. Besides that...

"Why is Sasuke here anyway?"

"Eh?" Naruto's eyes grew wide. "I mean, you're not doing anything and you don't iwant/i to do anything so why is Sasuke here then?" Now that was one good question. Sasuke nodded his head. Yes, and that's exactly why he punched the blond just now. Because he already saw a situation familiar to this coming.

But of course the blond was unable to realise that.

"Is there still something you need for tomorrow?" Sasuke quickly changed the topic, hoping it would work. Kiba looked at Sasuke instead of Naruto right now and thought about it. "Hm, well I think we need some alcohol, right? I don't think my parents have it anymore..." He said as he was still thinking about that little closet where all the alcohol was hidden. But he was pretty sure about it that there was nothing left that they liked to drink.

"We could get some, atleast you will be less bored then." Sasuke suggested.

"Oh! Very nice thought, Uchiha." Kiba said as he stood up and already took his shoes on. Sasuke rolled his eyes back to Naruto and shook his head to him. Naruto pouted at him. "I know, I know. I am sorry." He whispered after him before they followed Kiba and took their shoes on as well. They went to the small town close by and searched for the things they wanted at the party. Now although Sasuke suggested to just and ionly/i buy some alcohol, it soon got clear that so much more things were being bought. Chips, something with chocolate, beer, peanuts, cookies and hell even fruit was being bought.

"Sasuke, do you have some money on you?" Kiba asked him since he couldn't afford it all and already made Naruto pay some stuff of it too. Sasuke felt himself sigh and gave him the money. Sure it was fair to all buy some things but what they bought, yes they: Naruto and Kiba went all out, was way too much.

"Thanks guys, I will take it home with me since my parents are okay with the party and all so um... I will see you guys tomorrow at eight okay? Ha! We're going to blast the roof off!" He smiled. Sasuke and Naruto rolled their eyes at the same time, wow connected much, and went back again.

"He's an idiot." Sasuke finally said after holding it in for only god knows how long. Naruto laughed at him but kind of had to add there that he was being just as childish as he was. Although he was all against it earlier. Well, maybe that was because his erection managed to go down, although the poor thing didn't want to. After a few angry looks to Naruto he finally gave in.

Of course not.

However the party had arrived fast and soon enough they were all on the ground, around the table and shouting: icheers!/i

Now sure this was their last party in a long time but that didn't mean that they would go all out and completely lose theirselves. So they had already promised from the start that they would inot/i get drunk. However it was still the question if they could actually do that. Kiba had installed the karaoke station, which he bought a long time ago, on to the television and was yelling along with the song. Nearly cracking the boys their eardrums since it sucked a lot.

The dog boy finished one last scream which sounded like it came straight out a rock band and finished the song, handing the microphone to the next person. Shikamaru sat down closer to the television and searched through the list of songs to sing something nice and well... more inormal/i.

Kiba landed next to Naruto on the couch and grabbed his beer from the table while he threw his arm around Naruto's shoulder. Naruto looked up at him with shocked eyes but Kiba was totally ignoring those. "Are you drunk?"

"Hm? No, why?"

Naruto looked back at the arm and hand on his shoulder. "No... just asking..." He replied with a bit of a strange tone in his voice. Kiba smiled at him and put his beer back down on the table. "Hey, wanna make out?" He asked him suddenly out of nowhere.

"What?"

"I kind of feel like kissing someone, wanna do it?" Kiba said as he already came closer to Naruto's face. Naruto pressed his hand on top of Kiba's face and pushed him away from himself. "What the hell dude, don't even joke!" He yelled at him. Sasuke, who was grabbing some water, returned and looked at the two guys who were fighting on the couch.

"Why not?" Kiba asked, nearly getting choked because of Naruto's hands who were still on his face. Sasuke sat down next to them quietly and stared. "What are you guys doing?" Naruto looked back at Sasuke and finally let go of Kiba, who seriously almost fainted anytime soon. God, was he going to kill him or something? "Dude, you don't need get so worked up about it."

"Then don't say strange things like that!"

"What things?" Sasuke asked them confused. Naruto turned his head back to Sasuke and made a face as if he was almost ready to cry. "He wanted to make out with me!" He yelled as he pointed to Kiba who just pouted in return. But his face however said that it was no big deal. Shikamaru, who hadn't even started singing because of the fuss just sighed and searched further through the songs.

Damn, this is one long song list.

"M-Make out?" Sasuke asked Kiba with eyes that only Naruto could understand. "Jeez, never mind then Naruto. What about you, Sasuke?" Kiba asked him with a smile. Really, what was this guy thinking? Suddenly being all touchy and out of his mind, was he seriously inot/idrunk?

"No thank you."

Kiba sulked into the seat and stared at Shikamaru in front of him. No, he wasn't going to do that. He didn't even need to try asking him. I mean, he had Temari and loved her very much. So there was no way he would even start on it. Kiba grabbed his beer in a hurry and gulped the last bit down his throat. Naruto looked at Sasuke and pinched his cheek softly. Oh yes, his so-called babe was amazingly angry and not to forget jealous. And it was icute/i.

Hours passed by and they were even further away then before. Now, yes, they did remember the words: we will not get drunk, clearly. But hell it was pretty hard not to. They stopped the Karaoke some time ago after some angry neighbours went over to them and nearly kicked Kiba's door in. iWe can't freaking sleep, shut up!/i Was what they yelled at the dog breath. So they decided to just turn the thing off and put on the television.

Now there was a good movie on television but nobody was actually paying attention to it because the thing which was so much more interesting were the cans of beer in front of them. One by one was they were being gulped down and soon enough they even started making games with it.

Just to make things more interesting, you know what I mean?

And that was exactly where they made the mistake. Shikamaru, who is pretty much the only one who is not drunk yet, looked at his friends who were crashing down on the ground or couch a few times and were starting to play the: let's dance stupidly around a chair game. Now what that was? He had no idea but it looked absolutely ridicilous.

Shikamaru could already tell, this is the worst time iever/i.

They were more drunk then they had ever been and that was no joke.

Kiba fell onto the couch and was ready to open another can of beer but Shikamaru took it from the dog boy immediately. "I think you've had more then enough. Go drink some water." He replied to the now pouting boy.

Sasuke put his hands on the counter and sighed. His head was hurting like hell and he felt sick and dizzy. He gave a look to the beer in his hand and threw it empty in the sink. Suddenly two pair of arms had wrapped theirselves around Sasuke's waist. Sasuke looked next to him and glanced at Naruto was immediately captured his lips and sucked on his bottom lip, biting it, and then let it go.

"Come." He whispered.

He grabbed Sasuke's hand with his own and lead him the way to another room quickly so that the other two boys weren't able to see it. A door slammed shut softly and Naruto and Sasuke fell onto the bed behind them. Which room it was? They had no idea and they didn't care either. Naruto kissed him again and immediately put his tongue inside of his mouth, exploring the boys mouth right away.

Sasuke moaned and felt Naruto's hands struggle with his shirt. He was trying to open it, unbutton it. Hell, he didn't care anymore and just grabbed a good hand of it and tore it open. Some buttons flying off from the sudden force.

Naruto let go of his lips and kissed the skin underneath him. "Mnh..." Sasuke hummed as he bit his lip hard while the other boy kissed his skin. Naruto ran his thumbs over his nipples and kissed the place in between, trailing his tongue down and then finding it's way to his pants. He unbuttoned the button of his pants and zipped the zipper down.

iring./i

Shikamaru looked up at the door and then back at the sleeping boy on the couch. The doorbell was ringing, his parents maybe? But the boy was asleep and there was probably no way he would wake up any time soon either. Shikamaru sighed and opened the door instead. By his surprise finding someone there who he hadn't expect at all.

"What are you doing here? I didn't know you returned already."

He received a smile back from the shy girl who blushed at him. She looked around the room and noticed all the cans and mess. Chairs out of place, pillows everywhere and empty cans on the ground. "Where's Naruto-kun?" She asked Shikamaru, who had let her in right now.

"Ah... I am not sure. On the toilet maybe?"

She took her shoes off and put them nicely next to Naruto's then smiled. She made her way to the bathroom while Shikamaru sat down again behind the table and watched the program again. It's not like he cared about it that much, but there wasn't actually anything else to do. Soft footsteps were heard in the hall until she saw the bathroom in front of her. "Nar-"

She couldn't even let his name out when she heard noises coming from a different room.

She walked a little back and opened the door carefully. But she couldn't see anything since the lights were out. Her hand trailed across the wall next to her until she found the button of the light switch and switched it on.

In one moment the room had lightened up and her eyes had grown wide from shock.

Naruto turned his head to the door immediately once the light was suddenly switched on. And almost froze from shock. "Hi-Hinata..." Hinata gasped and threw her hand in front of her mouth. In front of her Naruto was on top of Sasuke, pulling his pants down and making out with him. Sasuke pulled himself off from the bed in a hurry. "Hinata we can explain!"

iThis is not what you think./i Were words he wanted to say behind that but he couldn't. Because it was exactly what she saw.

Hinata shook her head, no, this couldn't be happening. Was all that went through her head right now. The boy she was in love with, the boy that wanted to date her, was igay/i?

Sasuke pulled his pants back on and buttoned it while Naruto walked over to her and put his hands on her shoulders gently. "Hinata... please, can we talk about this?" Naruto asked her but she did not answer him back. "Please Hinata..."

Hinata looked up at Naruto and pushed him out of her way. She ran over to Sasuke and suddenly threw her hands against Sasuke's throat who gasped from response. Hinata threw him on the ground while she pressed her hands on his throat so hard that he couldn't breathe. "Hinata!" Naruto yelled and tried to pull her away from Sasuke but although he could move her body, she did inot/i let go of him.

Sasuke pressed his eyes close and tried to breathe and pull her off at the same time by grabbing her arms but god, she seriously did not let go. She wouldn't. Because she wouldn't let this happen! Shikamaru opened the door of the room. "What's going on?" He asked before he noticed the situation and yelled out her name.

Sasuke could hear another yell after another but after a while everything became so messy that he wasn't able to follow it anymore. But apparently Shikamaru was there with them right now too.

"How dare you? How dare you take ihim/i away from me? You bastard! I am going to kill you!"

"Hinata please, you're killing him!" Naruto yelled out. Sasuke felt his eyelids become heavy. "God, no! You better not close your eyes like that, Sasuke-teme!" He heard Naruto's voice say but... why were the last bits fading away? And why did he have the feeling his eyes were going to roll back in his head. Sasuke opened his mouth to breathe but he couldn't.

Oh god, he really couldn't breathe...

"Hinata!" With another hard pull, Shikamaru and Naruto finally managed to free her hands from Sasuke's throat, who gasped and collapsed right after from the lack of air. "Sasuke!" Naruto yelled at him. "NO! Let me go! Let me go!" Hinata yelled. Shikamaru struggled against her own struggles and threw her around the room, not even caring she lost balanced and fell on her knees.

"What the hell are you thinking?" Shikamaru yelled at her, who had snapped.

The quiet girl she had always been had been destoryed, changed within a minute. She was so different from what anyone had ever seen or expected. So different that it was almost scary. Unbelievable.

"It's his fault! He slept with my boyfriend!" Hinata screamed. Shikamaru's eyes widened from surprise. He looked at Hinata for a while before he looked at Naruto who was right now crying. "Sa-Sasuke..." Naruto put his head on the raven's chest as he grabbed the clothing underneath his head with his hands. "...Sasu... ke..."

"What are you..."

"Just like I said!" Hinata screamed as she stood up. "They had sex! Didn't you?" She yelled at Naruto. Naruto was shaking as he looked up at Hinata. He was biting his lips, hard, keeping all the anger in that he felt right now and stood up. "A-Ah... We did. And do you know why?" He asked her, tears streaming down his face and falling on his clothes and floor beneath him.

"Because I love Sasuke. And there's inothing/i you can do about it. I know, that I was not being fair with you but I had no chance to tell you face-to-face that I was in love with him because you were not here. Hinata... what I felt for you has been nothing more then friendship and I am sorry about that. I am sorry, that I made you believe that I was in love with you."

"You're lying!"

"No, I am not! This is nothing more then the truth!"

Hinata bit her lip hard once and laughed, out loud. "I knew it... I knew there was something about ithat guy/i that didn't felt right! And this is exactly why, the fucking faggot was in love with you and managed to freaking brain wash you!" She hissed at him. Naruto's body was shaking from her words.

"That's enough." Kiba said before Naruto could do anything else.

Shikamaru and Naruto looked up at him. Kiba had been standing at the door for a while but they didn't even notice. Yes, he stood there long enough to understand what everything was all about. "Hinata, he told you everything that you needed to know. There's nothing left besides the fact that you have to accept them."

"Ha! Accept them? He steals my boyfriend and now you're asking me to just forgive and accept them? Are you out of your mind?" Hinata yelled at them. Kiba bit his lip and slapped her in the face. "Don't you dare to shove everything on only Sasuke. Love is coming from two people, Hinata!"

"You're all into this now? Ha, is this some kind of trick on me, hah?"

However nobody answered her.

"Well? Why are you not answering me?"

Shikamaru shook his head and lowered his eyes to the side. Naruto and Kiba just looked at her, she had completely lost her mind. Hell, maybe this was the person she had always been. They didn't know. They couldn't know. Because she never talked about herself that much, she never invited anyone to her house, she never spoke much to begin with...

But that had all changed now she showed her true self.

People appeared in the room behind Kiba. Kiba looked at them and stepped aside. Hinata looked at their tags and got grabbed by the arms. "You're coming with us." Was heard from the man in front of her. "What are you doing? Let go of me!" She yelled as she struggled against their grip. But there was no way that they would. One of the men bowed to Kiba and that's when they left...

...leaving with the nameipolice/i on their back.

Kiba looked back at Naruto who sat down on the ground and the still unconcious boy. He was breathing, his heart was beating but it scared Naruto non-less. He stroked the Uchiha's cheek softly and closed his eyes. "I am sorry..." He whispered.

"It's alright, Naruto."

i"I am so sorry..."/i


End file.
